Lunch With Frisk
by Kuudere Maniac
Summary: Frisk is feeling hungry and decides to go find something to eat. They finally find some food but at what cost? Who does they call? Sans or Papyrus? Guess we'll have to wait and see. I own nothing, Undertale is belongs to Toby Fox!
**Hey guys! Kuudere Maniac here and welcome my new story about Frisk and their little adventures! As usual my friend, Kieran, slaved away writing this while I lost half my brain cells trying to edit it.**

 **Lunch**

It was a regular day in the Underground and for some reason Frisk was very hungry. They went searching for something good to eat. Sadly they couldn't go to Grillby's because they had gone there for breakfast.

They decided to get some Nice-Cream from the Nice-Cream cart. It was 15g for one. Frisk unwrapped the popsicle bringing it to their lips. The N-C Guy smiled as Frisk put it in their mouth. A horrid taste suddenly flooded Frisk's mouth. The smile on the N-C Guy's face filled Frisk with determination.

They continued walking around the Underground looking for food. They then found a table under a tree with a sign that read: "Spider Donuts, 7G each." Frisk couldn't find the owner of the stall so they put the gold in the jar and took a donut from the plate.

Suddenly a rather large spider wearing a dress swung down from the ceiling and started webbing Frisk but they still were able to move their hands. Frisk was temporarily blinded with a flash of light. The spider lady asked, "What is your name deary~?" Since Frisk wasn't the best at talking used sigh language to communicate, "Frisk." The spider repeated their name to make she was correct and Frisk nodded as a reply.

Frisk asked, "What is your name?"

The spider turned to the fridge and replied, "My name is Muffet, pleased to meet you Frisk."

"So what would you like to drink? There's Coke, Dr. Pepper, water and fruit juice." Frisk said water and Muffet poured a huge glass of water and handed it to them.

They conversed for a while when Frisk noticed a bug crawling up the side of her glass. They flicked it off and squished it. Muffet froze; her smile turning into a frown, a single tear rolled down her face. Frisk noticed the bug they squished was a spider (and they realized they were in for a bad time).

Muffet suddenly turned black and white, signaling a fight has begun. "Don't look so blue, my deary~ … I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~," Muffet said turning Frisk's soul said colour. For some odd reason a whistle appeared with a note attached to it. The note said, "Blow once for Sans and twice for **PAPYRUS**.

Frisk blew it once and Sans appeared next to them. As soon as he saw Muffet he uncharacteristically screamed, "Oh My God! A giant spider!" Frisk then saw two Gaster Blasters appear and start nuking Muffet with their lasers **(Me: I think that's what it is)**. Muffet had now been turned into a pulp. Frisk thought, 'I should have just gone to Grillby's…'

Alternate Ending

Frisk blew the whistle twice, summoning Papyrus in the process. He saw Muffet and said, " **OH MY GOODNESS** **!** **THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE** **!** "

He ran over to her and gave her a massive hug. Papyrus, Frisk and Muffet ended up having a nice dinner, enjoying each other's company. Obviously they had spaghetti~!

 **Me: Well that's the end of that story! I hope you enjoyed it~! Sorry if the characters seemed OOC.**

 **Toriel: I'm sure it was fine my child. *smiles kindly***

 **Sans: Yeah, no worries kiddo.**

 **PAPYRUS: OF COURSE IT WAS FINE** **!** **I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, APPROVE.**

 **Undyne: Why the hell wasn't I in the story!?**

 **Alphys: C-calm down U-Undyne. I'm sure w-we'll be in the n-next one…**

 **Me: Please don't hurt me Undyne! I'll put in the next one if people want it.**

 **Alphys: S-see U-Undyne, I-I told you s-so.**

 **Me: Anyways, I don't own Undertale, all rights go to Toby Fox.**

 **Toriel: Please no harsh comments, only constructive criticism my children.**

 **Frisk (in sign language): Thank you for joining me for lunch.**

 **All: See You All Next Time!**


End file.
